Warriors: The Snow Below
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Rosepaw, an apprentice about to pass her Warrior Assessment and Swallowkit, a 2 moon old kit, are separated from LeafClan when a large avalanche of snow engulfs the camp. With only themselves and a few Warrior Training tips Rosepaw learned, they must find her way back to LeafClan and family. Will they succeed and find their families they have always known or die trying?


**Hey guys! Here is a new Warrior Cats Stories! I hope you enjoy it! If you have any Character requests, just comment below! Thanks!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The mice scurried underneath Rosepaw's paw. She bit down hard on the mice's neck, killing it quickly. She smiled with happiness, scraping dirt over it with her paw.  
This assessment tested if she would become a warrior, and that is exactly what she was going to do. All she needed was a good stock of prey, and she would be just fine.  
Snow was descending down onto the ground, causing most of the prey to run back for cover. This was one of the hardest times to do an assessment. But with little prey and few warriors, LeafClan needed all the help it could it.  
Rosepaw padded around the trees, sniffing the air for signs of prey. She angled her ears around, and there was a rustling in a bush just a little ways from herself. Without hesitation, she plunges at the bush, landing on a large creature.  
"Ow!" it shouted. It was Spottedpaw, Rosepaw's sister that was doing the same assessment. She had been chasing a mouse that disappeared into a hole when she rustled in the bushes.  
"Sorry, Spottedpaw! I thought you were prey!" Rosepaw jumps off her sister.  
"Well, then use _this_!" she poked her claw at Rosepaw's nose.  
"Sorry," she muttered and walked back out from the bush. She ran away from that area and found a squirrel, climbing slowly up a tree with nuts in its cheeks.  
Rosepaw adjusted her stance and leapt at the tree, climbing up after it with tremendous speed. The squirrel squealed with fright before plummeting towards the ground. Rosepaw stopped, running back down to retrieve the injured prey. With a swift bite, she killed it instantly.  
"Well done," a dark yellow tom steps out of the bushes. His eyes are old, but there is a friendliness to them.  
"Thank you, Eaglefur." Rosepaw dips her head, grabbing the squirrel at the same time.  
"That is a good catch for this late in leaf-fall."  
Rosepaw smiles with the prey in her jaws and retreats back to the mouse and shrew she had caught before. She follows her mentor back to the camp, which is hidden behind a large hedge of leaves. There is one hole in the shield where cats have been going through since the beginning of their clans.  
Brushing up against the leaves, Rosepaw enters the camp and pads towards the middle. Around her, there are sheltered dens covered with twigs and leaves. Newly made apprentices chased each other out of the apprentice's den, running towards Rosepaw.  
"Are you excited?" one of them chirps.  
"Do you think you passed?"  
"Can you be my mentor?" Rosepaw smiles at the kits.  
"I am very excited, Squirrelpaw. I can't wait to join the warriors!" Rosepaw lunges at Squirrelpaw, tossing him up in the air. He hisses with surprise and paws at her nose.  
"And, I will definitely be your mentor, Waterpaw." Rosepaw gets up, shaking the snow from her peachy coat.  
Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. Rosepaw clutched the Earth with her claws as the ground shook beneath her paws. Looking up, the mountains that surrounded the clans were shaking, snow that covered them like a blanket was flying down them.  
Rosepaw pushed Squirrelpaw, Waterpaw, and Lightpaw towards the exit of the camp on the other side of the entrance. "Get out!"  
Featherstar sprinted down from the Oak Tree, hurrying towards her panicking clan. "LeafClan! Listen to me!"  
Some of the cats stopped and looked at her. "Everyone exit the camp with Rosepaw and the other apprentices! Elders, Queens, and kits first!"  
The clan obeyed, carrying kits and helping along the elders before the others. Apprentices scurried next to their mothers.  
Rosepaw stood beside her mother, and deputy of the clan, Deerfur. She got up and guided the medicine cat, Barktail, and his apprentice, Clearsky to the exit, hoping everyone will get out.  
"Rosepaw!" Deerfur ran towards her. "Go to the exit, I will find the rest of the clan if they are still here."  
Rosepaw nodded, nuzzling her mother's nose. She sprinted away from her, running towards the clan that had disappeared under the hedges.  
The snow was coming down fast, almost upon the clan. Rosepaw reached the clan, and Whitefox searched frantically for her kit. "Swallowkit! Swallowkit!" she cried desperately.  
Rosepaw looked around the area, ending up back at the exit of the camp. She sniffed the ground, picking up a faint trace. She followed the scent of the kit, the scent leading away from the trail the others took. She quickly made her way towards the trembling kit that was taking cover under a large leaf just as big as him.  
She scooped him up by the scruff, starting to run back to the clan. Just then, Deerfur sprinted past, looking at them with alarm. "Come on!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
Rosepaw ran after her, almost tripping over her own paws. Then, she heard the rumble of the snow. She barely had the time to look over to see what was coming before her vision was covered with white. She felt the warmth of Swallowkit's fur fall from her mouth, and she was surrounded by cold and her breathes grew shallow.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is it good enough to continue? Thanks for reading!  
What will happen to Rosepaw? What about Swallowkit, since he is only a kit? How will they find their Clan?  
FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!**

**"Where is everyone?"  
"We need to stay calm or else we won't see them again."  
"Swallowkit?"  
"Rosepaw, I don't think I can go any further..."**


End file.
